Running Away
by sweet-angel16
Summary: Its AU: Relena, Cathy, Sally, and Hilde are four orphans who all had their hopes of a new life shattered. Leaving is their only choice left.....H/R W/S D/H C/T later on


Hey everyone here's my new story, i hope everyone who reads it will enjoy. Don't worry the guys come in later on, but right now its focused on the girls. Sorry no Dorothy yet but maybe later....  
OH i don't own any of the characters so don't sue me... Umm... Somebody who is probably rich does own them.... and last but not least Please review me i like to have inputs.  
  
Running away  
  
Prologue   
  
My eyes snapped open to the muffled sound of whimpering coming from another room. Our rooms were more like closets with all the stuff squeezed in. I listen more to the sounds, the two new kids sounded more like little lost puppies. They had been delivered here yesterday, to River Wood House, a foster home which Cathy, Sally, my roommate Hilde and I had christened Hell House.   
Information about new wards spread faster then a hive of bees. When it came to learning about a new ward everyone became a attentive student, and if you did learn something about them they you almost felt obligated to be a gossip.  
According to Krystle Lynch, an orphan who made a habit of picking on others, came to tell everyone that the new wards had arrived and had no father and that they were alone, they had no other family.  
Here it seemed that we were always alone. Luckily for me i have found true friends, my new sisters, Hilde, Sally, and Cathy. We had all arrived at the house within weeks of each other and became fast friends. We know we can count on each other. And that means more than anything.  
Margot , our foster mom, would be coming up in a few mins to tell us to wake up. If we stayed in bed too long, Michael would come up. He would yell, What do you think this is, a hotel?? then he would give you ten demerits which would go on a board in the dinning room. Everyone here was afraid of him and tried not to get in his way. Michael was Margot husband, which was a total shock when i had arrived. They were nothing a like. But after being here for two years i realized she was just as scared of him as i was. If she ever contradicted him in front of us, he would just glare at her, his face crimson, his neck muscles training so hard it looked like his arteries would pop out. Margot would always back off very quickly and then excuse herself.  
Just as i predicted Margot came up. She knocked on the door said, Rise in Shine then went to the next door. I sat up and ground the sleep out of my eyes. Hilde was still asleep.  
Hilde was sure different from me, but maybe that's why we get along to well. Being around here there's never a dull moment. She likes to act real tough, more so then she really is. She trying to protect herself was my conclusion. But she does have a soft side, which is only mostly shown around us though.  
Hey sleeping beauty, I shouted. Its time to wake up.   
She turned over and looked at me.  
You better wake up before you-know-who comes around and wakes you up himself. I said. Then rose and got dressed.  
Its Saturday, Relena Hilde moaned.  
You better move you rump, Hilde the bathrooms are going to be full.  
On our floor we had to share the bathroom with six other orphans. Michael was always lecturing us about running the hot water too long. We were convinced he was the inventor of the two-minute cold shower. He had threatened us with the horrible possibility of our running out of water and having to bring it up in pails from the river.  
The river was more like a lake. The river/lake was brackish, full of weeds, oily on the bottom and off limits to all of us. If Michael caught you within ten feet of the river/lake, you received a full twenty-five demerits which meant it was room restriction, and cleaning duty for a week. No one knew what the punishment might be for a second violation. Michael left it to out imaginations. Maybe he would put you in the barrel.  
There was a story going around that Michael kept old pickle barrels in the rear of the house. If you were really bad they would put you in there, close the top and leave you in there for days cramped up. Most of the younger orphans almost wet themselves just hearing about it.  
Then Sally and Cathy walked into the room.  
Michael is coming up right now, so you should get up Hilde. Cathy reported.  
Cathy had been brought here first. Then Sally came. Sally was the oldest of us all and was the smartest Poor Cathy had had a ruff life. No one was more vulnerable here. Sally and Hilde keep the older girls from taking advantage of her. Sally uses her looks and smarts, while Hilde uses her sharp tongue to put down anyone who ridicules us. We were all protective of each other and inevitably became closer to each other because of it.  
Sally labeled us the Four Ophanteers instead of the Four Musketeers. We were always saying All for one and one for all. She said that the chanting would defeat our sense of isolation and loneliness. It had always worked, but i feared the day when it wouldn't.  
  
k thats all for now but don't forget to review


End file.
